


Regret (Eddsworld Fanfiction)

by Ash_Wings24



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eddsworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Wings24/pseuds/Ash_Wings24
Summary: When friends are low and stakes are high, what decisions will Tord make? And will they be the right ones?(spoiler, they aren’t)
Kudos: 9





	Regret (Eddsworld Fanfiction)

Tord tried not to look away from the judging gas station attendant, but he failed. If even for a second. After what seemed like a lifetime, the teen across the counter asked for an i.d..   
Like any kid would be this physically fucked up, but okay, the army leader thought, sliding his "I.D" across the surface. 

After a quick check, Martin, at least that's what his tag said, handed him cigars, change, and his card, "Alright, Luther. Next." 

Tord sighed the biggest sigh of relief in weeks. He would start making his own cigars if he had to. The sigh didn't last long, because through his clever disguise, the customer behind him looked skeptical. The familiar blue jacket sent everyone's favourite Norwegian running out of the corner store and to the safety of the next door alleyway.

“Are you okay?" Tord swung around like a ballerina to see a taller-than-him man (who wasn't?), dressed in a black trench coat but otherwise looked harmless. 

“Yeah? What's it to you?" He hissed.

“You just look pretty bad. Do you need a hospital? Any medical attention?" His fluffy hair gave him an almost childish look.

“Do you know anyone who can regrow billions of skin cells and give me an eye and arm back?" Tord didn't actually say that, of course not, he just replied with a quick, "No."

“You're not from around here, are you? You sound different."

WAS this guy actually a kid? He had been quick to disregard that possibility because who lets their child wander down an alleyway? In London? Either way, he wasn't going to give any hints of who he was, but alarm trickled down his spine as more footsteps came into the small alley. Cold, pitch black eyes with an even colder none-existent glare right at him. And he was trapped. 

“This guy giving you any trouble, Jackson?" The voice sent a shiver down Tord's back.What a bad leader he was, letting himself get enclosed like this especially in a town he knew had his worst of enemies. 

While waiting for an answer, Tom slipped his hand into his pocket and slipped out something shiny and silver. Reacting as he had been trained to, Tord pulled a pistol and aimed at Tom. To be honest, he knew he could never shoot at Edd or Matt, but Tom had always been a threat to him. Blood had been drawn, bruises formed, and even bones broken just because they disagreed throughout the years. Sure, he could fight Edd sometimes, but they would never kill each other or at least get near it.

“So quick to act, ay, Tord?" Even his cold voice seemed colder at the last syllable. Regardless, the black eyed and probably soulless brit drank from a flask. Jackson was also there.

“Go away, Tom." Three words Tord really wanted to become true. If only he had a genie right now.

The other chuckled, scoffed, even. Taking a step forward, he flicked his flask around, burning Tord eye as the sun glared on it, "Why? Why, Tord, so you can escape, again?"

Stop raising your voice, please. 

“So you can run away?"

Please.

“So you can kill others with your... friends?"

“Stop!"

Tord shut his eyes closed before he realised just who spoke that one word. Pat? "Stop, guys!" These were his friends! Except for maybe one. Or two. 

Pau held back Jackson and looked at Tord, "Is he, too, a threat, sir?"

“No one's a threat! Now the... all of you, stop it!" Pat had gotten ahold of Tom, holding him, down in a headlock like a wrestler, "Let him go, Pat."

With some grumbling of disagreement, Pat let Tom out of the lock, causing the blue hoodie wearing guy to watch Pat wearily and hostily. Pat, then, walked over to Tord, grabbed his good hand, and dropped three white pills into his hand. With a sharp, silver eyed glare, Tord took the pills and sighed. beginning to walk out of the alleyway. 

Tom yelled at Tord just before he turned the brick wall's corner, "Watch your back, Commie, I'll be around!"

“...”

“...”

“What were you two doing there?" Tord's six words became a lecture from the other two... at the same time. He lit a cigar, and calmed them down, "Pat, you explain."

“Sir, you forgot to take your meds, and I really think you should start with bodyguards!"

“I'm not able to handle myself?" God these two soldiers really like talking at the same time, ay, Tord? "Quiet! The two of you! Before you both attract unwanted attention."

“How did Blue recognize you, sir?"

“A change of hair and sweatshirt won't fool everyone, Pau."

“But you are also a little... disfigured."

“Love you too, Pat," Tord sighed, "I may also look like an old style I tried."

“What?" Will they ever stop talking over each other?

“I do miss the horns, though. Yes, i used to have darker hair and dress in black. I didn't think I'd run into any of them. Simple as that."

At Edd's Apartment...

Tom burst through Edd’s door, Matt painting his nails on the couch while they watch TV. Ringo, startled, jumped up and left the area.

“You’ll never guess who I ran into today!” He laughed harshly, slamming the alcohol on the counter of the kitchen.

“Eduardo?” Matt looked up, blowing on his purple polish.

“No, Matt. Tord.” 

Edd’s breath hitched and he choked. “Excuse me?” His baggy eyes widened as Tom nodded. Matt bit his lip and closed the bottle.

“Yeah. He was all scared and shit when he saw me. Weird, right? Him? Scared of me?” Tom plopped onto the couch, Smirnoff in hand, “And! He had friends that came to rescue him! Ha!”

Edd stood up and left the room. There were only two other rooms and he had left for his bedroom. Without a word. 

Matt stood as well. He glared a powerful stare into Tom, which made him put down the drink and go with Matt. They knocked on their friend’s door, Matt calling out, “Hey bud. You alright?”

“Yeah.” A small voice chokes out.

“Listen, I’m sorry I talked about him. We can just watch television with hot cocoa?” 

“... No alcohol?”

“Sure.”

“And Cola instead?” The voice sniffled, starting to sound a little cheerier.

“Whatever you need,” Matt stepped away, “How do you feel?” 

A bed creaks and then the door opens to a red faced Edd. He smiles slightly. “I’m okay.”

•

Tord stared at his seconds. They smiled with a playful look in their eyes and he may not be able to see very well anymore but he definitely saw it. He walked through the cafe doors, shrinking back when everyone yelled out,

“Velkommen back, Sir!”

It was his first time in months going to eat in front of his people, and suddenly he felt really overwhelmed.

Pau smiled with sparkles in his eye, “What do you think, Sir?!” 

“It was Pau’s idea.” Pat muttered quickly.

“Hey!”

“I-It’s nice, menn. Takk.” Tord shouldered past them towards the line for food. The crowd of folks looked surprised, and almost startled. “Back to your meals.”

“Yes sir!” The crowd cheered.

Pau turned to Pat, who actually looked concerned. “What do we do?” He whispered urgently. 

“He’s so... unhappy. I would’ve liked it better if he was mad.” Pat headed towards the line, his coworker following. 

“I’m unsure who he is anymore. He barely touches the army and we are the ones to go to his meetings. It’s almost like he doesn’t want anything to do with us.” 

“It’s all because of those friends of his, isn’t it?” Pat grabbed a tray angrily. 

“Blue? Purple and Green?”

“That Blue is at the centre of everything. He attacked sir earlier today.”

“At least we were there!” Pau chirped, grabbing some meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

“Yeah. But he should’ve taken us with him.” 

“That was never going to happen. You know how he is.”

“Ja, and how am I?” Tord walked over to them, a stern look on his face.

“U-uhh brilliant sir!”

“Absolutely top of your task. No one could do a better job.” Pat saluted awkwardly. Tord shook his head and walked away.

“Don’t talk about me behind my back!” 

“Yes sir!”

•

Edd was asleep on the couch with a blanket over him put there by Matt, the sweetheart. Tom turned the TV on mute, and cleaned up the cola cans. Matt went over to the kitchen area, opened the fridge and frowned.

“We’re going to have to order delivery.” The fridge was empty except for a couple cola, and a few packs of bacon.

“Chinese?” Tom pulled out his phone.

“Yeah. Sounds good. Get some cake too.” Matt sat back down beside Edd.

“Why?” Matt pointed his head towards Edd and Tom nodded. “Right.” 

“...”

“...”

“Was he okay?” 

Tom looked up from his phone, “Who?”

“Tord.”

“Yeah, I guess. Why? Do you care about him?” He snickered.

“Well that explosion was pretty tough and I don’t know... I’m worried. I know Edd is too, maybe if he has closure, it’ll be better?” Matt tapped his purple tipped thumbs together.

“What?!” Tom covered his mouth as Edd stirred a little, “What? You want them to meet? Are you crazy?”

“Maybe... I just feel like it’s something that needs to be done.”

“Definitely not, and even if it was to be considered, we don’t have any clue where Commie lives.”

Matt pet Ringo who had settled on Edd’s stomach. “Maybe.” He sighed. 

“Twenty minutes.”

“What.”

“The food. It’ll be here in twenty.”

Days later...

Edd thumbed through the newspapers.

“You’ll have to buy it, if you want it, sir.” A small kid spoke up, rattling a tin can. Edd looked down at him and grumbled “Sure”, dropping two euro in. 

No sign of anything in the papers, he thought, heading inside the store. He picked up a pack of cola, and a few frozen foods he could just heat up. A thing of popcorn, and he was done.   
Edd headed for the counter, but two guys stopped him. “Pardon me,” He sighed.

The one with good looking eyebrows and a pink turtleneck talked through a cigarette, “Hi. You’re Edd Gold, right?”

“Yes?” Anxiety poured through his chest. How did they know his name?

“Ha. We went to the same school! My name is Pau! Pat and I saw you and thought we might as well talk. It’s been a while.”

“I’m afraid I don’t remember you. Sorry.” He tried to move towards the counter but the one with good hair and a pink sweater started yapping.

“We know you through Tord. He was friends with you guys at the same time he was friends with us,” Pau inhales suddenly, looking over at Pat, “We still hang out with him time to time and we wondering if you wanted to hang out with the three of us sometime? It can just be over cake and tea.”

“You don’t have to, of course, but—“

“Wait, really? You guys... You guys know Tord?” Edd choked, his back was to them but they knew he was about to cry. 

“Yeah.”

“Well... I’m off Saturday. How about tea at my place?” Edd turned around, switching hands with the basket.

“Yeah. That’ll work. We’ll tell Tord.” At the last minute, Pat finished in his head.

And so Edd bought tea that morning, something he wasn’t expecting. 

“You _what_?!” Matt griped the mirror a little tighter, putting down the wand.

“Yeah... I— I don’t think I was thinking at the time,” Edd took a seat at the table, “Matt, I’m really scared.”

“Just don’t tell Tom, you know how much he wants to slaughter him.” He dramatically twisted the cap onto the bottle of black liquid, heaving a great sigh.

“I think he’d be even more mad if he found out after our meeting.”

“You right.” Matt stood, fishing his cell out of his back pocket.   
“So you’ll tell him?” The green hoodied man breathed relief.

“Sure, Edd, just... Be careful when talking to him. We don’t know how much he’s changed or if he actually has at all.”

The doorknob to the apartment twisted and soon the entire door was swung open. “Hey, so, why wasn’t I invited to this private meeting of yours?”

“No offence, Tom,” Matt stood up, “But we needed to talk calmly.”

“I can talk calm!” Edd flinched and Matt rose an eyebrow, “I can try...”

“Listen, just don’t overreact and don’t yell at Edd—“

“Why?”

“—but we’re meeting Tord on Saturday at 15.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. What??” Tom stepped closer, pulling out a chair at the table. 

“Yup!” Edd just kind of twirled his hair and let Matt take care of this.

“How? How did you even find him?” Edd watched Tom ball up his fists.

“Um. Those friends of his met up with Edd today and—“

“Edd?”

“I’m going to use the toilet real quick,” He said, head down, walking away.

“Wait—“

“No, Tom, you wait. Edd deserves to see him. Whether it’s to be mad or whatever. Just let it happen, Tom.” Matt grabbed his friend’s arm and lead him out the open door, “Now then. You will not be attending Saturday, got it?” 

“I- I-“

“Nice! See you later, Tom!” Matt chirped in his usual tone. He waved him out the door and closed it quickly. “Okay, bud. You can come out now.”

“Thanks, Matt. I owe you a hundred.” Edd creeped out of the door.

“How about pizza for supper?” 

“I’ll pay.”

•

“What is this?” Tord fiddled with his thumbs in his hoodie pocket.

“We’re just looking for some recruits.” Pat straightened out his sweater, which Tord eyed behind his sunglasses.

“I think we have enough people, Pat.” 

“Couldn’t hurt.” Pau opened the front door of the large apartment building for the rest of them.

When Pat started up the stairs, Tord stared at him, “Shouldn’t we start from the bottom?”

“Nah. Top, down is less work if you think about it.”

“Okay.” Something about this is off, he thought. 

The final clue was when Pat didn’t start from the end of the hallway. Immediately, Tord turned to Pat right after he had knocked.

“Okay, Pat. What is happening? Who are we about to meet?”

“Well...”

“Give it up, Pat!” Pau begged, “It’s Edd, Tord. We’re here to see Edd.” 

Tord’s breathing fell off balance. “What?” His voice cracked. This couldn’t be happening. What were his soldiers doing? What were his friends doing?

The door creaked open, and out came a familiar face.

“Matt?” Tord gasped. The young freckled ginger still had a ring of yellow around his eye.

“Hey... Tord. Come in.” He turned around, leaving the door open.

“It’s a nice place you’ve got here.” Pat surveyed the surroundings. It was tidy, a little dusty, and overall pretty simple. There were pictures of some guy in a blue shirt, Edd, Tom, and Matt, but none of Tord. 

Edd was sitting at the round dining table, where Matt took a seat, followed by Pat and Pau.

“Go on, sit.” Matt offered. Tord took the final seat at the table, nervously. 

“So, um. How are you guys? Where’s Tom?” He began, going to fidget with his horns that he forgot weren’t there anymore. 

“Tom is excluded from this meeting, because he is a tad against you. Not that we aren’t, don’t get me wrong, but he is in a violent way.” 

“You guys.. don’t like me? I mean! I understand, after what I did, I just...”

“Tord,” Edd looked up from the table for the first time, and took a gander at Tord, “Matt’s right. I don’t know what I was thinking when I said yes to meeting you. You just can’t be trusted anymore.”

“I understand, I just wish I could take it all back.” 

“You can’t revive those you’ve killed, and you can rekindle the friendships you put out. It’s over, Tord,” Edd took a deep breathe, “Now please, take off the sunglasses. We’re indoors and you really don’t look good in them.”

“Edd, are you sure?” Pat and Pau looked at each other, wariness in their eyes.

“I know fashion when I see it, and Tord, just take them off.” Matt stepped in.

Slowly, Tord put his head down and grabbed the frame, “Positive?”

“Just do it!” Edd raised his voice, taking everyone by surprise.

At the removal of the sunglasses, there was a total of two gasps and three heavy sighs.

“Tord... What happened to your face?” Edd was speechless. His old friend’s face was mutilated on the right side. Skin had been torn away, and his eye was covered by bandages, dirtied and bloody. 

“That’s not the worst of it,” Pau mumbles, taking his face into his hands.

“I... I happened to it. This is what karma gave me for what I did to you guys.” Tord reached for his open eye, wiping away the wetness gathering.

“Jesus,” Matt looked away for a moment, then to Edd.

“Do you know about Jon?” 

“What?” Tord looked towards the pictures of the young man on the wall. He knew it was unusual to have him of all people on Edd’s wall but... “What happened?”

“Edd...” Matt pleaded quietly.

“No, Matt. Jon. Really? You don’t know?” Anger bubbles where anxiety laid before.

“No, I don’t. Edd, what happened?” 

“Edd, please...”

“You killed him.” Edd’s voice broke, “You killed him when you destroyed our home, and our friendships!” He stood up, “You. killed. Jon.” 

“Edd.” Matt moves out of his chair. “Calm talk, remember?”

“How can he—“ Edd chokes on tears, “How can he not know about every life he hurt?” He turns back to Tord, “List everyone you’ve ever injured or killed.”

“I—“ 

“We must go,” Pat stood, grabbing Pau’s arm before he could argue.

“Not before Tord listens!”

“He has listened to everything so far, I think he’s good. C’mon, sir.” Pau tapped on Tord’s shoulder.

“Sir?” Edd laughed, “No. You guys aren’t friends! You’re his soldiers!” 

“Edd.” Tord, head was facing the table, tears dripping down, “I understand everything. I can’t— I can’t list everyone. But I remember you guys,” he lifted his head, sobbing, “Why can’t that be enough?” 

“Because—“ Edd.

“And sure, I have my own soldiers for friends, but they’ll never be as god as friends as du guys were.” 

“Tord—“ Matt.

“Beklager! Jeg really am!” 

“C’mon.” Even his soldiers. The one’s who were most loyal. He hurt everyone.

“What’s going on here?” Tom?

“Tom?” Edd and Matt looked over to the doorway, where everyone’s favourite black eyed musician stand.

“What. The. Poptarts. Is. Going. On.” He started to head towards the table, nearest to Tord, but Pau and Pat stood in between them.

“Tom, I thought we agreed you weren’t coming to this meeting?” Matt pushed in his chair and stood with his hands on his hips.

“More like a fight! I heard you yelling from across the hall, Edd! I was worried.” He sighed. “What in the queen’s name happened to Tord’s face?!” 

“Everything’s fine. We were just going to leave.” Tord stood, shouldering through Pat and Pau. Pau bit the cigarette in his mouth harshly.

“Really?”

“Ja. Excuse me.” Tord reached for the doorknob, and jerked when Tom grabbed his arm. 

“Sir!”

“Get your hand off him!” Pat yelled at Tom, but his grip just tightened. Tord yelped. It burned. It was his right arm after all.

“Or what? You’ll shoot me?” 

Pau reaches under his sweatshirt but Tord dismisses him. “No. Of course not,” She hissed through the pain, “No one here is getting hu—“ Tord kneeled over, Tom letting go disgusted as the commie hurled.

“Tord!” Pat went over and pulled some medicine from his bag. He looked over to Edd, “Do you have a rag?”

“Y-yes!” 

“Wet it, but don’t soak it, and bring it here.” Matt watched as Edd scurried off. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He ruffled his own ginger hair nervously.

“Yes. Grab a mop and a bucket or a bin of some sort. Hurry!” 

“What’s happening?” Tord cried. His stomach was all twisted inside, and his body burned. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad.

“It’s your arm, it’s getting worse.” Pau took off Tord’s hoodie, and unrolled the dirty bandages.

“Fuck...” Tom covered his mouth. It was disgusting, and he felt like throwing up his guts. He had touched /that/. “Eugh...” 

“Found it!” Edd raced in with Matt to his side and a wet rag in his hand. He handed it to Pat who wiped off Tord’s mouth. Pau was cleaning his arm, which Edd and Matt were just now seeing.

“Holy shit!” Edd gasped, “What...”

“What happened?” Pat sighed, “Our plan failed. Now we have to live with it.”

“What... was your plan?” Matt watched Pau and Pat work, while every one and a while, Tord would chuck in the bucket.

“Well, we wanted to control everything, at the time. Y’know, the continents and oceans. So we planned to take over the government and people in power.” Pau explains poorly. 

“Didn’t get very far, did you?” Tom scoffed.

“Not quite. Tord got hurt so we immediately canceled all plans. The other armies don’t support it, but we take care of our people first.” Pat smiled, wrapping up Tord’s arm. Pau dishes out some painkillers to Tord, which he probably shouldn’t be having on top of his normal medication.

All three stand, bowing. 

“We have been quite the hassle, and we sincerely apologise. Now, we take our leave,” Pat grabs the bag and slings it over his shoulders.

“Wait!” They turn back around to Edd, “When will we see you again?” 

“When fate says so,” Tord slips his sunglasses back on, ruffled his hair, and gave a thumbs up. Tom was staring. He didn’t know about letting the murderer go, but it really did seem like he had changed. “Goodbye...” He wanted to say old friends. But perhaps they’d never be friends again.

A week later...

Tord was sitting on his bed, rather distraught. His heart pounded from the events later to happen. There was a soft knock at his door, and then Pat called through it.  
”Sir? Are you ready?”

With a big, empowering breath, he nodded to no one at all. “Yes, Pat. Is it time?”

”Yes sir.”

Outside the door were Pau and Pat who held hands nervously. The room was set up and everything; it was ready but they weren’t.

”I’ll be out in a second. Just... give me a moment. Alone.”

”Yes sir!” Pau put his arm around Pat and they walked towards the operation room together.

Tord looked at a broken mirror in the corner of his room. He undid his bandages and stared at the sight. An empty eye socket surrounded by raw scars and burns. His ear was torn to shreds, but not as bad as his arm. He could move it, sure, but not without it hurting. A lot.

He wasn’t ready.

Tord bit his lip, and fell to the carpet where he balled up and hid himself.

He wasn’t ready at all.

The doctors had said that if he didn’t do anything about the sad piece of a limb much longer, it could become really bad, and he could potentially die. But Tord had never gone through surgery before. It was scary.

Pau had revamped the broken robot arm from the Giant Robot(tm) and the plan was to put that on him. He didn’t want to.

He really didn’t.

Tord stood, facing away from the mirror, wiping his eye. Sliding on his coat, he opened the door and headed towards where Pau and Pat stood in the hallway, waiting.

”Ready, sir?”

No. But he nodded and together the trio walked to their leaders demise. Because, little did they know, he wouldn’t survive the operation.

•

Pat held his head in his hands, as they sat outside the room, waiting. He had been startled by screaming from inside, and he wanted to go in but the door was locked.

”Sir?!” He panicked. Pau grabbed Pat’s arm and forced him to sit back down.

”He’ll be fine, Pat,” Pau wasn’t quite sure of himself, though.

”He’s flatlining!” One of the doctors yelped. This was their leader at stake.

”No he won’t, Pau! Something’s happening in there.”

”What’s going on?” A small kid with a lollipop in his mouth asked as he walked by.

”Nothing, kid,” Pau nodded and Pat’s gaze sterned. They had to be strong for the army.

•

The army held a grand ceremony. Pau was back in charge and their leader was six feet under ground.

They couldn’t do anything flashy, for the sake of their cover, but they did mourn.

•

Edd dumped some food into Ringo’s bowl outside, hoping that dumb stray wouldn’t steal his food again. After the rattling had stopped, a pair of footsteps came up the hallway.

”Edd Gold? We need to talk to you.” Pau announces. 

Pat and Pau sat Edd down at his dining table, Pau handed over a water stained envelope. 

“What is this?” Edd breathes.

“Just read it.” Pat bit his lip.

Dear Edd,

Edd knew that familiar handwriting. What was this?

If you’re reading this, that means something happened to me in an untimely manner. Pat and Pau, my trusted, probably gave you this, they probably know what happened.

“What?” He gasped, looking up at the two soldiers, one a leader. 

Edd. You have every right to decline this offer, but I want you, you specifically, to be in charge of my army. The fate of it will lie in your hands if you agree.

“Excuse me?!” Edd bit his lip, scanning each line. rereading for clarity.

Aside from this, I must say, I am sorry for ever using you or fighting with you. I am sorry for destroying your house, and maybe killing your cat? I haven’t seen Ringo around so I don’t know. I am sorry about Jon and what I’ve done to you and everyone else.

Edd smiles, his eyes watering slightly. Ringo was alive and well.

Tell Tom I’m sorry. Tell Matt I’m sorry. If Ringo is there, give him a couple of pets for me. Jeg elsker deg, Edd. You belong in heaven with the angels, so I’ll never get to see you again. 

Edd scoffed through a stuffy nose, “You dumbass.”

Have a good life.  
Sincerest, Tord

“What... what...?” Edd crumpled the letter accidentally as he wiped his eyes. There was no way this was happening. He saw Tord last week and he was fine. Maybe a little injured but not about to die!

“Edd?” Pat asked, “What do you say to the offer?”

“Hush, Pat! He needs time!”

“I... What happened?” Edd looked up, tears streaming down and unstoppable.

“He... Tord went through a surgery concerning his arm but...” Pat choked on air, “He didn’t make it. He passed from blood loss. The army didn’t have the right tools and experience and he—“

“Surgery concerning his arm.” Pau simplified.

“Of course...” Edd stood, head down, letter in hand, “I must talk to the others.” He headed off, forgetting that he just kind of left two strangers in his home.

Edd pounded on Tom’s door. It took the black eyed man a second, but he answered the door and stared shocked.

“Edd are you—?” 

“C’mon. I need Matt.” Edd grabbed Tom’s arm and he yelped.

“What’s going on, Edd?!” When he collected Matt, they gathered on Edd’s couch. Pat and Pau stayed at the table, watching.

“I’ll tell ya. Tord’s dead,” Edd gritted his teeth. Tears still fell, but he made no sound of distraught or even bothered to wipe them.

“Wait, what?” Matt gawked.

“Are you serious?” Tom smiled for a second, then looked at Edd and realised how much his friend was affected.

“Yeah,” Edd bit his lip, “And he left his army to me.”

“He what??” Tom snapped his head up, “You can’t be serious!”

Edd showed them the letter to which Matt was speechless and Tom looked outraged.

“Shouldn’t he have known you wouldn’t have liked that?”

“I suppose that’s why he put the offer was declinable.” Edd sighed, “I just don’t know what to say.” He looked at Pau and Pat. They looked back, supportive and hopeful.

“Say ‘no’!” Tom shrieked, “I can’t believe you’re considering this!”

“Edd, what do you want?” Matt stared at the letter, his voice mellow.

“I... I want him back. Back to normal. Not dead. Not unstoppable. Just... Tord.” Edd grieved.

“No offence, Edd. I meant about the army.”

“Oh. Um. Well, I’m not sure. People need a leader, right?” 

“But are you stable at the moment? Are you strong? You need to take care of yourself first,” Matt handed him back the letter. He looked at Pau and Pat, “Maybe sometime in the future, guys.” 

“We understand. Mourn as you need, Edd.” Pau PATted ;) Edd on the shoulder as they exited the apartment.

“You... are serious when you consider this, Edd?” Tom gasped. His friend would take the place of his enemy.

“Yes, Tom. I… It’s what he wanted, isn’t it? And maybe I can correct the wrongs!” Edd smiled thinking of it. It’s what he wanted… right?

A month after his death...

Edd fumbled trough his few belongings. Ever since the loss of his house, he had kept his keepings to a minimum. Now, he realised that was a good thing. He placed things gently into boxes and a backpack. With a great sigh, Edd looked back up. It looked just like when he had got there. Tom and Matt came in, lifting up a box each and all three rode the elevator down with Ringo following.

“So… You’re really doing this?” Tom breathed. 

“Yeah… You guys can come visit!” Edd chirped, trying to keep himself light. 

“Of course we will! We’ll visit all the time, Edd. I’m gonna miss ya, lad,” Matt smiled, trying not to cry as they stepped through the front doors of the building. Pat and Pau helped the three with the load into the car and waited for the goodbyes to be said. 

Edd broke, hugging Matt and Tom together. His eyes were brighter than ever, but he still felt so, so sad. “I’m going to miss you…” He sniffled. 

Tom bit his lip, unable to stop a tear. “I’m going to miss you too, Edd.”

Edd pulled away, wiping his eyes with a chuckle. “Tom are you… are you crying?”

“N-no!” They all laughed. 

“Stay safe, Edd.” Matt called as Edd headed to the car.

“Don’t do anything Matt would do!” Tom said, causing Matt to lightly elbow him. 

“Are you ready, Edd?” Pat asked, opening the back seat door. Edd picked up Ringo and nodded. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”


End file.
